Syrus's diary
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Syrus has beem put into an insane asumly. This is his journal. Look I know it's a sucky summary but please read it anyway. This is really for the people who wanted a happy ending to the dairy of syrus truesdale. Please R & R no Flames!


**O.k Im writing this for two reasons: **

**1.I like insane people**

**2. I kinda had this in my files for a long long time and wanted to finish it. Plus, It's kinda for the people who wanted a happy ending to the diary of syrus truesdale. **

**I don't own anything and I know this sucks.**

* * *

Jan. 27

I can't belive this! This is so unfair! Yeah,guess where Im at....an asylum! Thats right you heard me right,a mother freaken asylum for crazy people!

Syrus how low you have fallen. I mean it's not even my fault! Well,it kinda is but not really.......

Well,maybe this will make more sense if I explain it.

You see my best friend in the world,Jaden,had been hanging out with this new kid Johan. Well,it was really bumming me out.

I mean after all we'd been throught he could just ditch me! Well,you see I had changled Johan to a duel and of chorce I lost! But anyway,I was real fired up about him stealing Aniki from me. ( Hassilberry couldn't steal my Aniki and some punk wasn't going to either!) But anyway,I lost the duel,and then when he came up to me and said ,"Good game!"  
I just yelled,"Go to hell",at him. Then I went to my room. I was hiding like a coward. I mean it! But then again,rummers where going around that I had punched Johan in the face and that I BROKE his noise!

So,yeah I was in my room. I didn't want to see my friends cause they would just yell at me. _Like everyone else. _O.k then l got all sad and stareted cring.

Well,then I started thinking about how angery my friends and Aniki would be with me,how Im so worthless and stuff. I went to the mirro and broke it. I used the glass to cut my arm. It was just a first time thing,I mean I had thought about it before but I had never done it till then. _As crazy as it makes me sound,it felt good to get the pain out._

But I must have cut my hands and arms up pretty good. I lost a lot of blood,then I remember almost passing out. But I remember that I called for help,cause I remeber calling Alexis and telling her to send the nurse to my room. Then,I remember nothing.

The next thing I know Im lieing in a hospital bed and Aniki,Alexis,Hassilberry,Chazz,Bastion,my friends..and and the nurse and Chancler are all around me.

They just looked at me weird. Then I for some odd reason they just kinda smiled at me. Then the nurse came and sat donw next to me and asked if I remebered what had happened. I told her I did.

Then she told me not to worry that I was going to be o.k and that I would be going to a safe place.

I was like,"Whaaaaat?"

Turns out,that safe place was this asylum! Remeber,the duel with Johan. Well,as luck would have it he broke his noise and stuff after words and since I had been so upset everyone thought I'd did it! Johan had been knocked out,had no meromry of who did it! But then since they had found me cutting my self they figrued I was sucidal!

So,then they figured I must be insane,need to go here!

COME ON,PEOPLE! DO I SOUND OR LOOK INSANE TO YOU!?!

-sign- Well,I guess I must have cause the next thing I know Im in a padded van and on my way to "Happy Votls Asylum!"

They gave me this dairy to write in. They said it would help me "feel better".

What a bunch of trash! I don't feel better any more than I did when I came in,and I've been writing ever since!

-Syrus Jay Truesdale

* * *

Feb. 2

Well,I figure Im gonna be here a while so I'v been tring to get comfortable. But it's hard to make yourself relax when you know everyone thinks your a nutcase.

So I've been tring,and failing to push it to the back of my head.

But anyway,the doctors and nurses here treat me likea real nut case. I mean don't they know a sane person from an insane one?

They kept asking if Im dizzy,If my tummy hurts,if I took my meds,ect. I always tell them yes or no. But they always come over and make me stand up,or check my breath.

You know make sure,Im not lieing to them. They really do treat me like a sick person. You think these docotors would be able to tell Im fine,but no.

They want me to start doing some stress relief thearpy classes. I didn't know what they where talking about at first. But they handed me a list of things to do.

Turns out these "Stress Relief Thearpy Classes" are just stuff they make all the nuts and me,do to keep our hands busy. Well,If you ask me thats what it is.

I have to say that some of the classes do sound like fun. Lie,they had an ART class and Music class,and a Water relief class or something.

Well,I told them I'd do the Art class. I mean I always loved art class back at Duel ACADEMY,so I figured that it would be fun.

I gotta go. My hands starting to hurt and plus,it's group time! Gee,am I thrilled!

-The very much SANE Syrus!

* * *

Feb. 5

Aww,man! Remeber how I thought Art class would be fun. Well,I just had my first Art class here and it sucked!

I was painting and to tell you the truth mine was real good. I was pretty proud of myself. It was of DMG! But anyway,when I fishied the Doctor/teacher walks by and tells me Im not doing it right! He or she told me that I was suposed to paint a pitcure of my happy place! ( yeah,I couldn't tell the gender. I thought Crowler was bad,but you can't tell heads or tails!)Well,then I told the teacher doctor person that I didn't have a "happy place"! I really don't. I just went under the covers when I got upset.

Then the he-she things took my painting and threw it away! I got real pissed and painted in big red letters,"Im not CRAZY!"

Told the "Thing how those that sound for my "Happy place?"

Yeah,then the orderlys came,put me in a straight jacket,and put me in the time-out room. Which is really just a padded room.

I think they forgot I was in there. I was put in there in the early moring and let out at dinner! Most of the people put in time-out only stay in for an hour!

ASSHOLES!

-Syrus

* * *

Feb. 8

I thought this was my diary! Meaning for my eyes only! But I guess that just not true here. Cause I was flipping threw this thing and found comments on my entrys!

They said to nagtive. Well,of corse their nagitve! I mean nothing happy has happened to me since I got here.

Im in an asylum. What happy things could I possible have to write about?

-sign-

-Syrus

* * *

Feb. 10

Guess what! Guess what! Jaden came and saw me today! I was so happy!

He said he missed me and stuff and that the guys missed me a lot.

I was so happy too see him! But he kept acting all werid around me. Like he was talking all strange. You know how you talk to someone when your trying not to make them cry. That's how he talked to me. Like anything he said was going to make me start break down and cry my eyes out!

Other than that we had fun. We did puzzles and even dueled.

I lost the duel....but to tell you the truth I think Jay was trying to go easy on me. But you know not show it.

Man,if he was trying to go easy then I really suck!

-Syrus

* * *

Feb. 12

O.k I"m real bad about writing in this thing.

Man,I wish they would let me go outside. But I'm on sucide watch for osme reason and stuff and they want let me go outside.

First off....how can I kill myself outside when they got orderlys walking around and second I feel like going nuts! Being stuck in here.

For real I got to do something I mean I can't even leave the room on sucide watch! Thank goodness that theres a bathroom in my room!

-Syrus

* * *

Feb. 18

Sorry,for not writing in so long but nothing really has happened till now.

You know thats it. I just remeber to write in this thing.

-Syrus

* * *

Feb. 23

Hey,you know whats real fun when you bang you head on the wall! I know that sounds weird but it's soo sooo sooooooo much fun!

It's even funier if you am for the nail thats sticking out!

-Syrus

* * *

Feb. 24

My therpest was talking to my parents and guess what! They said they'd let me out!

That the hospital wasn't helping me and that they did everything they could!

But my Mom started crying and ketped asking if there was anything else.

Well,guess what there was! It's a sugery! A sugery called ....I forget what it's called! All I know is that the doctor siad it would help me but...BUT it could change my personaltiy and how smart I was!  
I didn't want it,but of corse my parents said yes and now I'm going in for sugery on the 26th!

-Syrus

* * *

Feb. 25

I'm sitting in a hosptal bed right now. It's like ten o'clock. My parents are with me. My mom fell asleep next to me in bed. -She was like laying down with me! I don't sleep with my mom!- and well she made my dad go get me some water because she though I looked thirsty. So my Dad is getting me water.

My mom just kinda feel asleep after my Dad lefted.

I decided to write in this thing to pass the time. To tell the truth and since this is my journal....I'm scared out of my mind about this sugery!

I mean it! My Dad was asking the doctor who was going to do it,and the doctor told my Dad that they like drill a hole and stuff into my head! I'm freaking out!

I didn't tell my parents that I was listening because they though I was asleep.

Man,I"m scared.

I gotta go...my Dad is about to be back.

-Syrus

P.S I'm kinda glade my Mom is with me right now. Cause if she wasn't in bed with me right now I think I'd ask her too be.

* * *

Feb. 27

The sugery went alright. I don't remeber a thing from it.

I was to teird yesterday to write but I"m writing today.

I don't feel any different......but anyway...I'm going back to sleep it's like six a.m .

-Syrus

* * *

March. 2

I'm siting in my dorm room with the guys! Yup,that's right I'm back at DA! The Doctors let me go!

They gave me some pills I have to take now but that's fine by me.

I'd rather take pills than be locked up.

Me and the guys are watching a movie....Jay kind threw me a coming back party.

Well,I'm gonna get back to the movie....

-Syrus

P.S I'm glade to be home.

* * *

**Oh,my gosh that sucks!**

**Sorry,wrote it a long time ago and stuff.**

**Please reveiw.**


End file.
